In the field of microwave transmission technologies, strict requirements have been put forward on channel bandwidth occupied by transmitting services with different rates. For example, if four paths of E1 services at a central frequency of 13 GHz are transmitted in Quaternary Phase Shift Keying (QPSK) mode, the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) recommends that the channel bandwidth is less than 2.7 MHz. In order to manage the network flexibly, plenty of RFCOH information for management should be transmitted within a limited channel bandwidth.
At present, a conventional RFCOH information transmitting method used in the industry includes the following processes. Firstly, a Plesiochronous Digital Hierarchy (PDH) service or a Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (SDH) service to be transmitted is packaged to form a PDH Payload or SDH Payload; secondly, RFCOH bytes corresponding to each PDH Payload or SDH Payload are inserted in front of the PDH Payload or the SDH Payload to form a microwave frame transmitted in a microwave link. The format of the microwave frame generated by the method is shown in FIG. 1. The RFCOH bytes mainly include a Frame header (FA), an Adaptive Transmission Power Control (ATPC), a network management Data Communication Channel (DCC) byte (DATA), an order wire byte (RSC), a microwave Link path Identification (Link ID), a microwave frame channel performance state detection byte (MVV5) and a microwave frame signal trace byte (MVJ0). The MVV5 consists of an MVB1 bit with BIP2 check format, an MVREI bit for indicating the error indication of a remote microwave station and in MVRDI bit for indicating the alarm (defect indication) of the remote microwave station. In general, for each microwave frame, the above overhead bytes, such as the ATPC, Link ID, MVV5 and MVVJ0 occupy at least four bytes, in which the Link ID occupies two bytes.